The majority of electrosurgical generators are designed to have only one instrument attached to the generator at any one time. However, there is an increasing trend, with ever more sophisticated electrosurgery systems, to have multiple instruments connected to the generator at any one time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,356 and 6,508,809 relate to two examples of electrosurgical systems in which multiple instruments can be connected to a single generator. These patent specifications describe how shaped-connectors, color-coding and distinct symbols can be used to assist with the connection of these multiple instruments, and to ensure that the correct instrument is connected to the appropriate output of the generator.
Another example of an electrosurgery system with multiple instruments connected to a single generator is described in US patent application 2004/0215131. Like most of these known electrosurgical generators, this application describes a system that only allows for the operation of one of the attached instruments at any one time. Hand switches are present on the electrosurgical instruments, and the pressing of any of the hand switches immediately makes that instrument the “active” instrument.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved electrosurgical system in which various electrosurgical instruments can be selected.